Snow Starfall
by May013
Summary: Кто он такой? Маг? Покоритель подземелья? Или еще один маги? Просто мальчишка, не желающий кланяться ни одному королю, но спокойно склоняющимся перед вожаком драконов? Да и как можно жить среди рептилий посреди льдов? По воле случая, им придется довериться живой аномалии своего мира. А своего ли...?


_**Снежный Звездопад**_

POV, AU, приключения, эксперимент, мифические существа, фантастика, юмор.

Кто он такой? Маг? Покоритель подземелья? Или еще один маги? Просто мальчишка, не желающий кланяться ни одному королю, но спокойно склоняющимся перед вожаком драконов? Да и как можно жить среди рептилий посреди льдов? По воле случая, им придется довериться живой аномалии своего мира. А своего ли...?

Написано после арки Альма-Торран. Также есть отсылка к КПД.

Примечание: из КПД у меня только классификация и названия видов драконов. Сами драконы как на картинке. Никаких персонажей из КПД.

Помидоры и тапки не кидать – нервный автор; сама знаю, что написано суховато. Но что есть, то есть.

 **1\. Первый день встречи. Утро.**

Я наконец-то закончил разносить всем раненным травы. Быть медиком-волонтером итак нелегкая работа, а если еще и пациенты – драконы, то… например, Фейерверк, вместо благодарности попытался меня укусить. Пришлось кроме вывихнутой лапы еще вправлять и челюсть; челюсть ему повредил я, но виноват-то он! А что делать? За детенышами вообще пришлось бегать чуть не по всему Гнезду, пока на них Вихрь не рыкнул! С меня пара моллюсков за это. Не говоря уже о лапах с когтями, на которые нужно нанести жгучие настойки от ран. Нет, все было бы нормально, если бы от них не было судорог у владельцев этих лап. А еще мощные хвосты, шипы и крылья… фух… хорошо еще, что одна из моих способностей – мгновенная регенерация, да и сам я не хиляк.

Откуда столько раненных драконов? Ответ напрашивается сам собой – люди. Точнее: пираты, охотники за сокровищами, грабители и прочие аморальные золотодобытчики. Несколько дней назад приплыли на наш остров. Наверняка из-за тех дурацких сказок о драконьих сокровищах! Им повезло на тот момент – все взрослые отсутствовали на рыбалке, да и мне нужно было на один людской островок на рынок… в общем, в гнезде были только детеныши и несколько стариков и беременных самок. Выжило только часть детенышей – их поймали и притащили на корабли для продажи.

Это, в общем-то, все их везение на тот день. Потому что к вечеру вернулись мы. Можете представить, что мы испытали, когда вернулись? И какие эмоции испытали потом? Даже миролюбивый пацифист Король пришел в бешенство!

Тех тварей не спас даже сильный попутный ветер и день форы! Процесс восстановления справедливости описывать не буду. Во-первых, плохо помню из-за ярости, во-вторых, я не любитель описывать бойни. Итог – от корабля остался только пепел на дне Океана Вечных Льдов, что же до людей… вниз я не смотрел, но точно помню, что с нами было много морских драконов, а вдали виднелись несколько морских чудовищ. В общем, компания не вегетарианская…

С нашей же стороны больше никто не погиб, но было много с ранами разных степеней тяжести. Не говоря уже о раненных и перепуганных детенышах. Сам я уже через несколько часов был в полном порядке (спасибо регенерации), поэтому мне и пришлось взять на себя обязанность медбрата, врача и ветеринара…

Закончив, наконец, с лечением, и убедившись, что повторение процедур никому не требуется, я почувствовал запах Облачка и здорового раздражения и заглянул в пещеру, откуда почуял запах. Так и знал, в эту пещеру перебралась Зайчик, любовь Облачка и одна из серьезно раненных драконов. Запах раздражения шел как раз от нее. И бегство Зайчика, и ее злость имеют только одну причину – Облачко ее достал своей сверхзаботой и сверхвниманием. И если он сейчас же не исчезнет с ее глаз, я лишусь «брата».

План спасения: тычок в бок, улыбка и предложение отправится на южный берег за моллюсками (обещал же) и крабами (он их любит, да и Зайчик тоже). Должно сработать.

«Нет. А вдруг Зайчику что-нибудь понадобится? А вдруг крыло опять заболит? А если раны у нее вновь откроются?!» – и т.д. И почему влюбленные, независимо от видовой принадлежности, такие параноики? Или просто мозги гормонами забиваются? Через пару дней она будет в небе, но если Облачко сейчас не уберется, то в небе окажется он, без крыльев и только за счет взрывной волны, созданной Зайчиком.

На прогулку со мной он согласился только после ультразвукового драконьего вопля « **Какжетыдосталубирайсяпоканеубила** »! В ушах до сих пор звенит, да еще полдороги по тоннелям до берега я слушал ворчания и жалобы влюбленной Ночной Фурии на темы «Что я не так сделал?» и «Женщины» в драконьем варианте. Как же хорошо, что пары у меня нет, как у этого голубоглазого черного бестолкового дракона… пришлось напомнить старую аксиому «путь к сердцу лежит через желудок».

-Преподнеси ей крабов, она тебя и простит. Если повезет, найдем и морское чудовище. У них нерест, парочка мимо нашего острова точно проплывут.

Вот так подбадривая своего «брата» по духу, мы шли по подземным тоннелям неуказанного на людских картах Острова Монстров. На самом деле это большой каменный атолл в самой северной точке Океана Вечных Льдов, то есть почти у Южного полюса ( _прим. вспоминаем Австралию и ее особенности_ ). До поселений людей – целый день полета (хотя на Облачке, Зайчике или Вихре можно слетать туда и обратно за несколько часов). Благодаря последнему левиафану – Ледяному Королю – здесь просто рай для огнедышащих гигантских рептилий. Хотя где им еще жить? Только на необжитых людьми местах, а их не так много... что еще можно рассказать про мой дом? Гнездо расположено в центральной части атолла под ледяным куполом, а до берега можно добраться или через «крышу» и дальше на крыльях, или через многочисленные тоннели и трещины в скалах и льдах, их целая система и все разных размеров, протяженности и причин образования. Можно еще через залив, но любителей купаться в воде минусовой температуры крайне мало. Забыл сказать, благодаря «куполу» в самом гнезде довольно тепло, там даже выросли несколько плодовых деревьев (не ананасы с кокосами, разумеется, но кислые северные яблоки тоже ничего), ягоды, и различные съедобные и лечебные травы. Я здесь живу почти 13 лет, и переменять место жительства пока не собираюсь. Свежий воздух, неплохое питание, хорошая компания – что еще нужно? В общем, не жизнь – малина (северная). Правда я забыл, что Творец Сущего любит подкидывать в эту малину клюкву… особенно когда этого не ждешь… как несколько дней назад… и как сегодня…

Лучше б мы сидели в пещере Гнезда и собирали травы с фруктами, потому что когда мы выбрались из пещер, то в нос ударили запахи черной магии и ароматы нескольких людей… людей с артефактами. Я распознал ароматы 9 людей, и по меньшей мере, 7 из них – Хозяева Ифритов, хотя в этом мире их называют Носители Джиннов или как-то так…

Дальнейшие мои мысли были прерваны рыком Облачка и воплем:

«Люди! Здесь снова люди!Убью гадов! В клочки порву! Испепелю!»

Причем последние два высказывания слышны уже из-за скал. Я его, в принципе, понимаю, но… Придурок! Нос ему для чего?! Нападать на этих?! Да его же самого испепелят!

Женский визг. Встревоженные голоса. Мужской крик. Нехорошие предчувствия… Нагнал я его только у берега. Братец стоял на большом валуне и загнал в щель из скал и камней одного из людей – какую-то красноволосую девчонку в кимоно. Остальных не видно, но, судя по голосам и запахам, будут здесь секунды через 3, а через 5 секунд останутся только они (так моя интуиция вопит, а я ей верю). При этом секунда ушла на оценку обстановки, а значит времени нет…

Я направил энергию в ноги и прыгнул, сбив Облачко за скалы, и по инерции полетел следом. И вовремя – мгновением позже по камню прокатилась волна огня, причем по свойствам похожее на мое Черное пламя. Какого фига! Я не хочу устраивать соревнования адских поджигателей! Срочно сваливаем! К счастью, на этот раз этот балбес меня послушал (а может и потому что я держал его за ухо), и мы бросились к нагромождению скал, за которыми был один из тоннелей.

На полпути мы остановились чтобы убедиться нет ли погони. А заодно сделать выговоры друг-другу! Мне – за вмешательство в чужую драку, ему – за неосторожность!

«Какого ты вмешался?! Еще б секунда – и от человека осталась бы кучка пепла!»

-Ну да, пусть бы тебя поджарили! Еще бы секунда – и от тебя бы осталась кучка пепла!

«!»

Еще бы немного, и мы бы сцепились, но нашу набирающую обороты перепалку прервали голоса! Запал потух. Пришлось прерваться и искать укрытие. Например, та ниша за кучей камней отлично подойдет. Там мы и притаились.

Судя по запаху- сюда направляются трое. Самое интересное – голоса и запахи приближаются, но звуков шагов нет, они там летят что ли? Зря спросил… потому что из-за угла выплыл ковер-самолет (? взялся на мою голову!) с тремя пассажирами. Старший из них – блондин с карими глазами, лет 19, с сильным запахом огня и энергией ифрита, младший – темноволосый малыш лет 12, и, судя по запаху, маг… и последняя, девушка-фаналис… а вот теперь еще хуже! Фаналис нас быстро учует! Так и есть – голову повернула в нашу сторону. И что теперь делать? Устроить взрыв и завалить тоннель?..

Похоже, у Облачка было свое мнение - этот гад хвостом ударил меня по ногам, и я отлетел к стене, пребольно ударившись головой! А когда звенеть в ушах и темнеть в глазах перестало, оказалось, что дела наши плохи в наихудшем варианте – этого хвостатого придурка зажали в угол, а фаналис выворачивала ему шею!

-ПРОЧЬ!

От страха за брата я неосознанно вложил в свой вопль весь звуковой диапазон, и еще воздушную волну добавил. В результате всех раскидало по пещере… с диагнозом – оглушение… ничего страшного, кроме одного – мне же теперь эту пятисоткилограммовую тушу нужно притащить в Гнездо!

Когда все это закончится, я ему припомню! В том числе торнадо в тоннеле, с помощью которого я и транспортировал этого балбеса почти до самого выхода! Я жутко вымотался – постоянное магическое напряжение для создания ветра достаточной силы чтобы выдержать 500 килограммов безвольного живого мяса (а длинна этого тоннеля – около 3 километров!), при этом нужно следить чтобы он не стал фаршем, перепады атмосферного давления от этого вихря, невозможность нормально дышать, плюс рикошет моей звуковой атаки, и бег по пересеченной местности из нагромождения камней и льда – в глазах двоилось и плыло. Утешало только одно – наш запах вымело ветром и раскидало по всем тоннелям…

От обморока меня спас Вихрь: решив выяснить причину и источник завывания, он вышел нам навстречу, и Облачко последние 100 метров дороги провел в пасти правой лапы-крыла Ледяного Короля. Но даже после небольшой помощи от старшего дракона, я лежал пластом на обрыве у выхода минут 20, позволяя Потоку восстановить себя.

Так, сейчас нужно будет предупредить Короля и всех обитателей Гнезда о новых опасных «гостях», и отправится побыстрее устраивать завалы на выходах тоннелей и все, можно не беспокоиться о них – нас никаким образом не найдут. Не сочтите за хвастовство, но следов на земле я фактически не оставляю – давняя привычка, а снаружи купол не отличим от заснеженных гор (их много и все очень крупные). Так что без нашего запаха добраться быстро до Гнезда у них не получится. Осталось только «запечатать» выходы к нам, на всякий случай. О, Вихрь уже всех предупредил, закинул эту черную бестолочь на поляну и летит сюда. Дай мне пару минут. Передохну еще чуть-чуть и отправлюсь блокировать тоннели.

Как-то мама говорила, что она не строит планы, потому что их всегда что-то рушит. Здесь похожая история – мой план порушили обнаруженные, пока еще очень слабые, знакомые запахи и голоса, идущие из того тоннеля что я использовал для побега. Что за? Ведь запаха не осталось! Как они нас нашли? Хотя я слабо верил в мирный исход нашей встречи, особенно после событий на берегу, было решено не готовить засаду, а присмотреть за пришельцами. Двухтонная четырехкрылая виверна вскарабкался на сталактит в 5 метрах от входа и повис лапами вверх. Отлично. Теперь нужно и мне спрятаться. Одним прыжком я вскочил ему на плечо и тут же был прикрыт одним из крыльев, став невидимым: рыжий Вихрь, завернутый в крылья, в полумраке был почти неотличим от красного и бурого песчаника этой части Гнезда.

Через пару минут они пробежали под нами. Троица, которую я вырубил ранее, мчалась впереди всех. За ними бежал юноша с красновато-розовыми волосами и огромным мечом, таща за руку неопрятно, но богато одетого красноволосого парня с веером наизготовку (я чуть не фыркнул от смеха пока не почуял от этого дамского атрибута аромат джинна), в паре метров – 2 девушки, и одна из них та, которую братик чуть не растерзал (извинение за это поможет?). И последними подошли 2 мужчин около 28-30 лет, которых моя интуиция потребовала сосканировать самым тщательным образом. И она же отговаривала меня от обращения к Потоку, чтобы узнать о посетителях побольше, особенно о последних. Судя по аурам – прирожденных Предводителях, а судя по запаху - у каждого несколько джиннов (кстати, обоняние же, да и интуиция утверждали, что один из них не прочь подраться лишний раз). Я даже прикинул – если они все накинутся на меня одного, насколько тяжело мне достанется победа?

Из раздумий меня вывели восторженные вздохи и шепотки. Ну что же, зрелище вправду завораживает и восхищает – под радужным светом, преломленным чистейшим льдом, раскинулся большой залив, изумрудные рощи, кристальные водопады и ручьи, скалы, покрытые малахитовой травой, и драконы всех цветов и окрасов: танцующие в небе, играющие в траве и возле воды, спящие на нагретых солнцем камнях… когда такое видишь впервые, челюсть автоматически устремляется вниз. Хотя и не у всех. Темноволосый предводитель смотрел с восхищением, предвкушением и чем-то вроде узнавания… а если он мне не знаком, то у него была бурная юность. Второй тоже смотрел с не упавшей челюстью, но запахи восхищения и волнения, доносившиеся до меня, «говорили» сами за себя. Остальные посетители эмоции проявляли и внешне, только в разной степени сдержанности.

Погодите-ка…знакомый запах, но немного другой. Исходит от самого младшего мальчика-мага, с косой, посохом и камнем-артефактом. И этот малыш пахнет как Юнан… значит, он не просто маг, а маги! Следовательно, он видит Поток! Так и есть, Поток вокруг него танцует и играет. Теперь мне понятно, как нас нашли. А еще это значит, что играть в прятки бесполезно. Это я и сообщил Вихрю. Одновременно с поворотом головы маги, дракон раскрывал крыло, за которым прятался я.

И на кого они так вылупились – на четырехкрылого Штормореза или на меня? Ну да, выгляжу я донельзя интересно – худой парень лет 18, черные глаза, белые волосы с несколькими черными прядями, в черных безрукавке, митенках до плеч, брюках и сапогах с белым мехом. Плюс длительное проживание в северных широтах никак не способствует здоровому загару. Эдакий вариант гуманоидного пингвина. Единственные яркие пятна: бусины и перья – украшения в волосах. И завершающий штрих – копье из костей и алмазов в форме креста, размером чуть меньше меня самого.

Мы играли в гляделки около минуты, только при этом на меня было нацелено оружие. Я же держал копье нейтрально, и даже не готовил никаких заклинаний (с другой стороны, я вновь могу крикнуть, но уже посильнее… раз этак в 10). М-да, тупик, кому-то нужно начать. И начал, к моему удивлению, самый таинственный и сильный среди них – длинноволосый Предводитель. Я даже слегка опешил от извинений и комплементов, утонувших в словесном потоке, но ситуация была разряжена и оружие опущено. Кого-то он мне напоминает, причем очень сильно… а теперь нужно перейти к делу. Я чуть двинулся, намереваясь спрыгнуть с плеча дракона – все-таки удобнее говорить на одном уровне, как все тут же вновь напряглись, в том числе и Вихрь, готовый защитить меня и все Гнездо.

-Мы не собираемся сражаться. Мы пришли просить о помощи. Нас…

-Магией закинуло непонятно куда? Еще вы из разных мест, знакомы между собой, но не очень друг друга жалуете. Я прав? Хотя лучше не отвечайте - не хочу быть куда-то втянутым. Особенно в потасовку магов, Ифритов и Предводителей.

Все притихли – мои выводы оказались верными. Вихрь подцепил когтем крыла крестовину копья и опустил меня на свое нижнее крыло, вытягивая его низ – получился трамплин, по которому я аккуратно съехал прямо к нашим «гостям», а сам он остался пока наверху. Я же в два шага оказался у несостоявшейся жертвы драконьей ярости и быстро отвесил драконий полупоклон.

-Приношу извинения за действия Облачного Следа. Последнее появление людей оставило местному населению стереотип головореза-мародера, от которого они еще не отошли.

В качестве подтверждения этих слов в площадку впечаталась черная туша полуконтуженной Ночной Фурии. К счастью, этот придурок не успел спровоцировать ничего – сверху на Облачко приземлился Шторморез и прижал его к камням, не давая шевельнуться. Когда же он открыл пасть для завершения своей миссии по человекоистреблению путем огнеметания, то получил чувствительный удар уже от меня – большим наконечником копья плашмя по носу и мой же рык «Успокойся, придурок!» Наградой же мне стали припухший от обиды Облачко и, когда я обернулся, круглые глаза гостей – за полсекунды я переместился от девушки метров на пять-шесть, а самого прыжка они не заметили, да еще и рычал по-драконьи.

-Так это ты меня спас на берегу! Я, восьмая принцесса Империи Ко, Рен Когьеку, выражаю благодарность за свое спасение- с этими словами красноволосая поклонилась по пояс. Я же думал, сказать или нет, что спасал как раз одну бестолковую рептилию? И что-то подсказывает, что сейчас будет продолжение. Так и есть, я едва успел остановить копьем лезвие громадного меча (хотя по мне – гигантский кухонный нож, с другой стороны, в умелых руках они не менее опасны, чем мечи) одного из, если я правильно понял, принцев Империи Ко. Хороший мечник, да еще и Повелитель Джинна – больше не уходить в себя, не то мои друзья пострадают.

-Бешеных тварей нужно уничтожать, а эта ящерица еще и покусилась на мою сестру!

Следующий замах предотвратил парень с веером. Большое ему спасибо – я пока не настроен на кровопролитие, но терпение заканчивается, и начал что-то тихо шипеть ему в ухо. Мое же внимание привлек темноволосый Предводитель:

\- Принц Коха, смею напомнить, что мы на чужой территории. И, похоже, принадлежит она этим самым ящерицам. Прошу прощение за это досадное недоразумение, надеюсь…

-Надеюсь, что хвататься за оружие вы не будете, это в ваших же интересах. Лучше бы было вообще избавиться от мечей, но это невозможно. И да, это остров Драконов, людей здесь, кроме сейчас присутствующих, нет,- да, перебивать невежливо, но распинаться до вечера я не собираюсь. - и, кажется, вы пришли сюда за помощью, так вот…

-Тебя ожидает щедрая награда за помощь королевской семье Империи Ко. Даю слово императора Рена Коэна. И, думаю, король Синдбад также щедро одарит тебя.

И это было сказано с таким надменным видом! Высокомерный баран! Я уже собирался сказать, куда он может пристроить свою награду, когда вмешался подзабытый мной ребенок-маг:

-Привет, я Аладдин, маги. А это мои друзья – Алибаба и Мор. А ты тут один живешь? С драконами? А что это за копье? А как ты нас в пещере одолел? Ты маг или покоритель подземелья?..

Наклонив голову вбок, я смотрел на протянутую руку избранного Потоком мага, и пытался успокоиться и не проявить каких-либо эмоций – я ОЧЕНЬ сильно отвык от людей. А мальчишка, словно почувствовав мое состояние, затараторил еще быстрее:

-Мы с Алибабой перелетали море, когда нас накрыло волной. Очнулись на этом острове, а здесь и Мор, и дядя Син, и дядя Коэн, и господин Комей, и госпожа Хакуэй, и Коха с Когьеку оказались. И остров никому не знакомый, и жутко холодно. А о драконах я только в книгах читал. А ты можешь нам помочь?..

Так тараторила сестренка, пытаясь отвлечь и развеселить меня. Я еще раз посмотрел на протянутую руку и сунул свою ладонь в рукопожатие.

\- По поводу помощи. Решать, что с вами делать буду не я, а вожак - Король.

Старательно игнорируя шепот недоверия и предположений (как мой внутренний, так и их внешний), я вел людей к озеру. Пешком. На попытку облачиться в Покров Джинна, пришлось напомнить о вето на оружие в Гнезде (нечего провоцировать – от прошлых «посетителей» еще не отошли). Рыкнул на нескольких любопытных и агрессивных драконов, сунувшихся к нам (сперва к вожаку, а там разберемся). Вихрь замыкал колонну и следил чтобы гости не свалились со скал или не оказались «игрушками» детенышей, и посылал всех остальных любопытствующих (или человеконенавистников, как выпущенного Облачка) вперед, к озеру. Решение Короля ожидала около трети стаи, если не половина.

Минут через 20 мы прошли последнее препятствие – довольно глубокий ручей. Перешли по упавшему дереву (маги перелетел, а фаналис с блондинчиком в охапку просто перепрыгнула на другой берег), девушки при переходе держались за мое копье, которое я протянул им наподобие перил. Потом Хакуэй спросила, как я поднимаю такую тяжесть одной рукой? Буркнув, что все дело в привычке, и решив, что больше в копье нет необходимости, я расщепил его на составляющие – лезвия стали камнями на тыльных сторонах ладоней, диаметром около 5 сантиметров, а «древко» я превратил в костяные пластинки и разместил их на спине вдоль линии позвоночника (костяная чешуйчатая кольчуга получилась, но только со стороны спины). Наградой же мне стали круглые глаза гостей (как они еще не выпали? Хотя они вряд ли раньше видели, как предметы прямо перед глазами превращаются в пыль и перестраиваются во что-то другое).

К обрыву над озером гости пришли немного вымотанные (как физически, так и эмоционально), я же был немного на нервах и не ждал хорошего от того, что будет совсем скоро. Глубоко вздохнув, я переглянулся с Вихрем, вышедшим вперед, я по-драконьи, ультразвуком, сообщил Королю, что мы пришли.

Громадная льдина вынырнула из воды и явила облик гигантского снежно-белого дракона – Ледяного Короля и вожака Гнезда. Все в Гнезде, кроме виновников сбора, опустились в поклоне.

Драконий поклон в моем исполнении - я опустился на колени, протягивая руки назад параллельно земле и подставляя макушку под «линию огня». Из такого положения крайне сложно атаковать. Вихрь также поклонился Королю, только нижняя пара крыльев служила ему лапами на суше, а верхняя пара, которая и была заведена за спину, немного «распушена» (смысл тот же, что и подставить голову – удар, и нет перепонок). А позади вновь вспыхнули охи, ахи и судорожные вздохи паники, когда вожак величественно и неумолимо, как айсберг, поплыл в нашу сторону.

Меня окатило мелким снежком, смешанным с рыбным запахом - получив разрешение, я встал и встретился с глазами цвета морских глубин.

Стараясь «говорить» как можно беспристрастнее, я пересказывал произошедшее на берегу, в туннеле и у выхода. Вихрь начал «дублировать» мой рассказ с середины как свидетель. Со всех мест доносились рычание и «выкрики» огнедышащих слушателей. Какой-то частью мозга я подумал, что ощущают люди – я и драконы сейчас общались ультразвуком, а такое количество должно было как-то на них отразиться. Подтверждая эти мысли, судорожно вздохнула фаналис – Марджана, и очень тихо сказала товарищам, что у нее громко звенит в ушах. В ответ донеслось, что уши закладывает у всех.

Наконец, доклад был завершен. Ледяной Король притих и прикрыл глаза. Все замерли, даже люди – они понимали, что сейчас решается продолжительность и последствия пребывания нежданных гостей в этом месте.

«Они могут отдохнуть. Завтра они отправятся домой. Ты поможешь им. Ты единственный здесь кто говорит на том же языке, что и они. И ты похож на них, люди больше поверят тебе, чем нам».

Вынеся свое решение, Король дунул вверх, окатив нас снегом, и величественно погрузился на дно залива. Драконы начали медленно расходиться, недовольно поглядывая на людей, но не смея оспаривать решение вожака.

Экх! Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. На несколько дней я должен стать нянькой людям!

От самосожаления меня отвлекли Алибаба и Когьеку, желавшие узнать результаты – остальные стояли чуть дальше.

\- Меня назначили ответственным за ваше благополучное возвращение с нашей территории. Завтра вы отправитесь домой, а сейчас вам нужно получить отдых и еду.

\- А ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, - кажется, малыш вновь «разморозился».

Говорить свое имя им? Фиг. Настоящее не скажу. Пусть зовут именем, что дали мне драконы.

-Снежный Звездопад.

 **1.2. Первый день встречи. Полдень.**

На большое счастье наших незваных гостей, незанятые драконами пещеры находились всего лишь в 15 минутах ходьбы от озера, а нынешняя тропа была более ровной, чем путь до озера. В этом же направлении располагались склад, кладовая и моя кухня.

Как раз на кухне мы и расположились – я ходил по пещере, остальные – сидели на устланных циновками камнях вокруг очага и грелись у огня с кружками «чая». И, похоже, кустарная, но хорошо оборудованная кухня впечатлила их больше, чем говорящий по-драконьи человек. Судя по всему, они уже и не надеялись после увиденного и услышанного на человеческие удобства. Кстати, об удобствах… у Когьеку и Хакуэй волосы слиплись в сосульки и пахнут солью, как и одежда. Если по справедливости, то в море, похоже, искупались все, но они принцессы, да еще пытаются незаметно привести себя в порядок (кажется, Марджане на свою внешность по барабану).

-Пойдемте,- они чуть не поперхнулись чаем от неожиданности (а я вроде не подкрадывался) - Если я еще не забыл о потребностях противоположного пола, то вам нужна ванна. В роще чуть ниже есть источник, он используется как баня.

Я повел девушек в обход скал к чаще, от которой поднимался один из гигантских ледяных столбов. За деревьями, на поляне у самого основания столба, было обложенное крупными камнями и обсаженное кустарниками небольшое озерцо. Сунув руку в воду, я прикинул температуру воды – прохладная - и поднял ее градусов на 10. Вот теперь должно быть в самый раз.

Теперь сменная одежда, к тому же шелк - не самая лучшая ткань в условиях Крайнего Севера. Но это дело легко поправимое: вызвать копье, изменить на косу и скосить траву с поляны, не очень много, вновь расщепить оружие на составляющие и разместить на старых местах. И дальше: представить конечный результат желаемого продукта, «нарисовать» формулы и пентаграммы в голове, добавить энергии и… и на глазах у изумленных девушек стог травы превратился в две стопочки теплой одежды, причем цветной. И поверх платьев лежало по махровому полотенцу.

Напомнив им, что никто в Гнезде их не тронет, я ушел, оставив девушек наедине с гигиеническими процедурами. Так, а теперь нужно составить план действий на ближайшее время… с учетом психологических и физиологических особенностей некоторых типажей…

По дороге назад я наделал одежды для остальных, кроме короля Синдбада – на нем была традиционная (насколько это возможно) одежда племени Имчакк. Похоже, магический шторм смыл его, когда корабль входил в воды северных племен.

Так… сапоги с искусственным мехом, брюки, рубашки, все из флиса, куртки я пока не сделал - мех в кладовой, придется туда сходить, чтобы эти куртки сделать… ремней наделаю позже… вернувшись на кухню и, параллельно отметив, что Синдбада здесь нет, но его запах указывает, что он отправился в кладовую, я раздал каждому по стопке одежды.

Пока гости разбирались с обновками, я подошел к камню под ледяным сталактитом, с которого стекала вода в керамический кувшин. Взяв одной рукой свою старую поделку, наполненную талой водой, я, не глядя, нащупал другой кувшин, и поставил его под капли. Нагреть же полный кувшин жидкости и всыпать в него горсть засушенных трав и ягод было делом на полминуты. Теперь накрыть крынку блюдцем, встряхнуть, снять тарелочку и «надеть» крышку-ситечко с носиком… и по пещере распространился изумительный аромат душистых трав и ягод недавнего сбора…

Раздав всем присутствующим по новой порции чая, я решил побаловать и себя кружечкой ароматного напитка. Выпитый в 2 глотка вкусный травяной настой с ягодами меня неплохо успокоил, а озадаченные взгляды людей, когда они разобрали вещи, позабавил. Растянуть удовольствие, особенно чай, к сожалению, сейчас не получиться. Потому что на глаза попалась Марджана, задумчиво держащая сапоги и поглядывающая на свои ножные браслеты. Нужно отправить и ее в «ванную», чтобы потом без помех загнать туда остальных. Заодно дать несколько вещей про которые я забыл.

Почувствовав мой взгляд, фаналис посмотрела на меня и кивнула. Пока она вновь складывала одежду и что-то говорила своим друзьям, я успел прибрать посуду и теперь ждал снаружи, недалеко от выхода. Почувствовав, что она рядом, мы двинулись в сторону кладовой.

Как и ожидалось, король-мореход был в кладовой - пользуясь тем, что он единственный был одет более-менее по погоде, Синдбад исследовал ближайшие пещеры. Частично от любопытства, частично чтобы найти меня… в момент нашего прибытия король Синдрии рассматривал сваленные в углу шкуры полярных зверей, и мои поделки из глины и дерева.

Так… в какой стороне я оставил нужные мне сейчас вещи? Сперва взять маленькую пустую корзинку, гребни, кажется, на той полке. Мочалки из выделанных морских губок в другом конце пещеры (королевские особы вряд ли решат использовать песок в источнике, неженки!), рядом в миске – местный эквивалент «мыльнянки» … все это я сгреб в переносную тару; осталось отдать девушке, переговаривающую с Синдбадом, и отправить в ванную (по запаху дойдет). Самое приятное что мне не нужно ничего говорить – Марджана понимает все по глазам. Что же до короля… не нравится мне его взгляд… да и Коэн с Комеем тоже… ясно же, что высчитывают как использовать драконов в своих планах. нужно защитить Гнездо. А самое лучшая защита – нападение. Значит, нужно продемонстрировать свои кое-какие способности…

Прикоснувшись кончиками когтей к его одежде, я «желанием» собрал с нее всю морскую соль, разгладил ткань и распушил мех. Синдбад с жадным любопытством посмотрел на мою руку, сжимающую внушительный ком соли, потом цепко и не спеша осмотрел всего меня и, наконец, его взгляд встретился с моим.

\- Судя по твоим способностям, ты легко можешь создавать сотни вещей только магией.

\- Если делать вещи быстро и легко – они обесценятся во всех смыслах. К тому же ручной труд развивает многие способности.

Так, это была прелюдия, сейчас начнется сам этюд. Надеюсь мне не придется показывать мой боевой потенциал? Не хочу это показывать перед девчонкой, которая внешне так похожа на мою сестренку Молнию (правда с характером братца Грома) … пусть прогуляется, пока тут выясняются отношения… получив корзинку с мочалками, «мылом» и гребнями, Марджана положила сверху свою одежду, покосилась на нас обоих и пошла по запаху в сторону рощи.

\- Говорю сразу – даже думать не смей об использовании драконов в каких-либо целях и планах! И у меня голова болеть меньше будет, и свою на плечах сохранишь. А я никуда влезать не собираюсь – не хочу быть прибитым «весами»!

Синдбад неопределенно хмыкнул и посмотрел мне в глаза. Надеюсь, он увидел все кары и неприятности, которые обрушаться на его голову. И мое личное обещание страшной, мучительной и долгой смерти с близлежащими жертвами… кажется, понял – потупленный взгляд и поднятые в мирном жесте руки вряд ли говорят о чем-либо другом... таким образом себя вел только один мой знакомый…

…кажется, я понял, на кого этот наглый король похож. Он мне жутко напомнил дядю – Белого Демона. Такая же улыбка, такой же взгляд, такое же поведение и похожий запах – странная смесь разных ароматов. Значит, Синдбад, в принципе, хороший человек, но своего не упустит. В спину не ударит, но все равно лучше держать ухо востро, хотя бы потому, что как Предводитель пожертвует всем для подданных, даже честью.

Громкий чих вернул мой разум из воспоминаний в реальность - у входа нарисовался силуэт Ночной Фурии, но по запаху я понял, что пришел не Облачко, а Зайчик. Золотоглазая драконица вновь принюхалась и опять чихнула, забавно поморщившись – даже Синдбад не удержался от смешка.

Успокоившись, король Синдрии вопросительно посмотрел на меня, и начал осторожно подходить к дракону. Я не мешал, помня о предстоящей задаче, к тому же, меня заинтересовало поведение Потока. Создавалось впечатление, что ментальная энергия этой планеты направляла его – например, когда Зайчик с неприязнью посмотрела на меч за поясом мужчины, Синдбад немедленно отложил его. Исход был предопределен – Фурия покосилась на нового человека, но все-таки ткнула носом в подставленную ладонь. Правда потом ее сотрясла серия чихов от непривычного запаха, но драконица успела отвернуться от нас и даже прикрыла лапой мордочку.

«Пошли, там твои подопечные идут. И в туже сторону направлялись Голубка и Рубин – посмотреть на людей. Но вряд ли люди это поймут».

Снаружи нас ждал Облачко. Окатив меня взглядом, полным обиды, презрительно – на Синдбада, и благодарно – на Зайчика, тем не менее, он ткнулся мордой мне в бок с невнятным «Прости». Как знак примирения, я почесал его за скулой и «пропустил» легкий удар хвостовым плавником по макушке вскользь (хотя смотря с чем сравнивать – от этого «шлепка» меня неплохо качнуло), когда эта зараза улетел в сторону озера.

Проводив взглядом дракона, и вспомнив, почему нужно идти, мы пошли к роще. Но на встречу все-равно опоздали. Хакуэй медленно шла к нам боком, постоянно оглядываясь. Когьеку же вообще боялась двинуться, чтобы ненароком не спровоцировать двух дракониц - Злобных Змеевиков. Тем более что они явно были непохожи на тех попугайчиков из старенького мультика, откуда я так нагло «позаимствовал» классификацию драконов. У красноволосой, похоже, карма такая – привлекать драконов – и Рубин и Голубка стояли с двух сторон и обнюхивали ее. Учитывая недавнее нападение, она очень хорошо держится. Но помощь все-равно нужна…

-Когьеку. Не паникуй и успокойся. В который раз повторяю – драконы вам ничего не сделают. Голубка и Рубин просто знакомятся. Откусывать тебе что-нибудь они не собираются.

На восьмую принцессу, похоже, подействовали не столько мои слова, сколько появление Синдбада. При такой моральной поддержке она осмелела настолько, что легонько погладила нос Рубин. Очень даже неплохо, да и смотрятся внешне хорошо – красно-желтая виверна и рубиноволосая девушка в розовом ципао с крупными алыми цветами. Голубка же переключила внимание на Хакуэй. Так, хороший случай сблизить людей с некоторыми драконами. Но нужно личное участие, а не только советы.

Я плавно скатился с валуна и попросил Голубку отойти на пару шагов, а то «кое-кого из гостей хватит удар». И потом попытался объяснить принцессе, что нужно сделать. Вот только часто корабль теории встречает айсберг реальности…

Коснувшись горячей чешуи и ошпарив ладонь о пар из ноздрей, первая принцесса взвизгнула. И как! Честное слово, я оглох на правое ухо! Такого я ожидал от Когьеку, но Хакуэй мне казалась более крепкой девушкой. Драконица же от крика отшатнулась, потом склонив голову набок, посмотрела сперва на принцессу, потом на меня, глазами спрашивая: Что это было? Вопрос скорее риторический… Хакуэй же всхлипнула, извинилась и попросила вторую попытку, правда после довольно быстрого появления большой «группы поддержки» …

Во-первых, Марджана, пришедшая в сопровождении Вихря (как потом выяснилось, на нее накинулись детеныши – хотели поиграть, и она была спасена от визжащего потока Шторморезом; так и подружились). Ну, в принципе, это ожидаемо – фаналисы все-таки драконы по натуре…

Во-вторых, ну… другая группа поддержки прибыла через несколько секунд – оставшаяся часть гостей скатилась со склона. Прибежали на вопль сводной сестры. А дальше было покаяние Первой принцессы. Мне же пришлось заверять, что драконицы, которых в этот момент уводила Зайчик, не обиделись, а вторая попытка будет довольно скоро, но не прямо сейчас. И не только у нее…

Я выгнал принцев в сторону бассейна, те же, кому ванная была не нужна, разбрелись кто куда. Я же ушел в кладовую – работы предстояло много.

Собрались все где-то через час на другой поляне, недалеко от озера… и в центре внимания сразу же оказались две кучки - одна меховая, другая кожаная. Начали с меховой – я всем сделал куртки из меха (с сюрпризом из кожи), осталось только подогнать по фигуре привередливых моделей.

\- А все-таки, где мы находимся? – Комей начал расспрашивать, пока я прилаживал ремни страховки на его поясе (и пока они, судя по всему, не поняли для чего они нужны).

\- На юге.

\- На каком еще юге? – начал возмущаться Коха - Даже здесь в мехах приходится ходить.

\- Повторяю – на юге, самой южной точке. До Южного полюса рукой подать – всего час полета.

\- Далековато нас закинуло, - прикинул Синдбад, - теперь я понимаю, почему ты пытаешься сблизить нас с драконами.

\- Не понял! Отправиться на рептилии? Верхом?! – даже «император» малость побледнел – НИ ЗА ЧТО! Моя семья не будет подвергнута опасности путешествия на огнедышащих чудовищах!

Уу, Мать Сущего! Дай мне терпения и сил не испепелить их на месте! Я с трудом удержался чтобы не запустить в них файерболом, но искры так и плясали на кончиках пальцев.

-Ну хорошо, если не желаете летать **на** них – полетите **под** ними, в когтях! Как вы намереваетесь вернуться назад? Ни у одного из вас не хватит энергии благополучно улететь домой! Даже если я выдам вам направление полета, то ни один из вас не доберется до суши, чтобы передохнуть! Потому что нужно перелететь через Разлом! А сделать это могут только драконы!

Все притихли и задумались. Я же пытался не вспыхнуть, буквально. От самовозгорания меня отвлек Огненный Торнадо. Вихрь окинул меня взглядом и боднул головой, требуя с меня «поглаживания». Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как просунуть руку сквозь частокол из рогов и отростков, и почесать «ухо» одному из старших драконов. В ответ по поляне разнеслось урчание кота размером с бегемота. Все смотрели на нас с чуть ли не умилением (тьфу!).

На поляну же начали прибывали драконы. Часть взрослых и подростков - любопытствующие и желающие помочь… их собрали Шторморез Вихрь и две Ночные Фурии… и одна из них подошло ко мне и прямо заявила… в общем, Зайчик пожелала нести обоих мальчишек. Нет, это было бы полностью ее дело, но:

-Солнечный След! Я тебе только вчера срастил крыло!

Если я продолжу ее уговаривать, то Фурия швырнет плазму, что не очень приятно. Женщины! Делай что хочешь, но лечить крыло в случае чего не буду.

Мелкий же вновь подкатил с вопросами:

\- А почему ты назвал Зайчика «Солнечным Следом»? И второго, черного, дракона ты называл Облачным следом и Облачко.

\- Солнечный След и Облачный След – полные. Зайчик и Облачко – краткие. Называть драконов можно по любому из имен, но коверкать их нельзя. Еще не советую брать от полных имен часть – это все равно что взять часть тела.

Удовлетворяя любопытство маги, я показывал на драконов и называл их имена – полные и краткие. Имена тех драконов, что были на поляне. Всех люди бы не упомнили, да и зачем? Все равно завтра они будут дома.

-А у тебя есть краткое имя?

-Буран.

После долгих дебатов с большей частью людей и уговорами (а также угрозами и шантажом) большей части драконов, я закреплял «позорную кожаную лепешку с завязками для рабов» на каждого из моих друзей, которых удалось уговорить. Было решено, что Коэн полетит на Пламенном Цвете - Фейерверке (я пообещал устроить собственный ад в случае чего этому Ужасному Чудовищу), Небесный Всполох - Молния согласился стать «конем» Комею (цитируя этого Скрилла-новатора «пользуясь случаем, хочу испытать что-нибудь новое»), Танец Огней - Светлячок очень долго думал (все Страхолеты дорожат шкуркой куда серьезнее Змеевиков), но Золото Вулкана - Масло наотрез отказалась нести «психа с тесаком» (и это Лезвогнев!) , и все же согласился унести Коху (с меня за это потребовал зеркало и прочую сверкающую фигню, но да ладно). Рубин, она же Пламенный Камень, уже неплохо ладила с Когьеку, Хакуэй уже устраивалась в седле на спине Голубки, мимоходом отметив, что полное имя Змеевика – Морской Аквамарин, очень подходит дракону серебристо-синего окраса. Зайчик со смехом носилась по поляне с радостно визжащим маги на шее и отчаянно кричащим Али-Бабой. Как он ухитрился съехать ей под крыло, несмотря на страховку – загадка похлеще, чем выяснить как Синдбад поладил с Вихрем.

Сюрприз так сюрприз – Синдбад и Вихрь! Вот уж не ожидал, что гордый Шторморез подставит голову под ласку человеку, и даже будет урчать от удовольствия! Но факт остается фактом – Огненный Торнадо урчал под рукой бывшего моряка…

Марджана летела со мной, к большому возмущению блондина. И чего он ее ревнует? Она же настояла на этом чтобы оторвать мне голову в случае … ну, вы поняли. Неужели непонятно? А вот Облачко громко фыркал по поводу того, что ему тоже пришлось нацепить седло. Делал он это, впрочем, исключительно для проформы…

Я раздал всем ножи, по форме напоминающие перья – немного округлые, но острые, лезвие, переходящие в полукруглую гарду и с тонкой, но все же удобной рукоятью. Хотя, кому я вру – это и есть перья… на вопрос «зачем» я выдал самый правдивый ответ – для добычи обеда, так как они вряд ли справились бы голыми руками… хотя, сами все поймут.

Первый полет гостей оказал на всех неизгладимое впечатление – люди мотали головой так, что у всех единственным вопросом был не обычный «какой косяк рыбы будет сегодня», а «как у них голова не отвалилась?» А попытки некоторых удержать равновесие? Эквилибристы-любители! И хорошо, что я сделал седла очень крепкими и с ручками – за них держались с такой силой, словно за нить над пропастью (ой, так же и есть). Хотя им еще повезло – на седле Облачка никаких «держателей» не было, и Марджана вцепилась в меня. За пояс. Выше не позволила гордость фаналиса. Большое за это спасибо! Так, терпи, терпи.

Вынырнув как кит, Ледяной Король выпустил в воздух фонтан из рыбы. Все драконы дружно нырнули в «облако» набивать пасти. В обычное время я бы тоже выхватил пару рыбин и съел бы их сырыми, но перед гостями нужно соблюдать этикет, поэтому я просто нанизал несколько селедок на 2 кинжала.

Кто-то из гостей выпустил рыбину. Наверное, от удивления – я «забыл» их предупредить, что розданные кинжалы содержат заклинание огня, и нанизанная рыба просто-напросто мгновенно испеклась. Вот кому-то был сюрприз! Хотя некоторые не растерялись… в подтверждение этого – позади меня раздался характерный хруст под запах свежезапеченной морской рыбки. Это повторилось раз 5…

А это что такое? Не понял... он что, рыбу связал страховочным ремнем? В первый же полет он решил лететь без страховки, держась за драконий гребень и седло! А если Вихрь заложит кульбит, мне этого короля потом лечить? Или хоронить? Вот ведь зараза морская!

 **Первый день встречи. Вечер.**

После приземления, Синдбад клятвенно пообещал такого больше не вытворять. И в качестве оправдания привел довод, что он – Повелитель Джиннов, в случае падения может просто обратиться. Я с этим не спорю, но после такого светопреставления он выбирался бы из айсберга – Король еще плавает поблизости. На это заявление он не нашел что ответить…

После обеда мы с Облачком обычно летали, но сейчас нужно было проследить, что гости благополучно добрались до Гнезда и убедиться, что драконы не сняли временное обмундирование. Потом приготовить спальные места для людей. И фоном оберегать их от неприятностей… Т_Т… так и хочется спрятаться куда-подальше от всего этого…

В Гнезде люди разбежались кто-куда. Хоть на нервы не будут пока действовать (Вихрь обещал присмотреть за ними). Мне же нужно изменить пещеры под спальни, учитывая пристрастия королевских особ. Используя остатки меховых шкур, корни деревьев в пещерах, и натаскав туда сена, я создал неплохие койки-гамаки с полным набором постельного белья. Стены пещер я расписал легкими рунами-заклятиями, которые слабо светятся в темноте (почти все пещеры в Гнезде расписаны ими). Застелил полы циновками и искусственными коврами. Осталось вымести мусор. Теперь все. И на все эти действия у меня ушло часа три. Теперь можно и передохнуть, если они опять ни во что не вляпались.

Я решил пройтись к яслям и проверить малышей, к тому же драконицы просили меня создать поближе к кладкам ямы с водой. Решено, иду вокруг озера. Угу, та троица и Синдбад как раз возле яслей и гуляют по берегу, хоть к наседкам не суются и то ладно. И Алладин нашел какой-то камень и сейчас показывает его остальным… секундочку… мать моя Ехидна! Откуда он взял драконье яйцо?! Аа, оно начало вибрировать! А эти и не замечают ничего!

Когда я добрался до них было уже поздно – то что яйцо вот-вот взорвется заметили и они, но что делать пока не сообразили! У меня же был выход – я просто выбил яйцо из рук маги в воду и прикрыл всех щитом. Еле успел – едва я начал кастовать щит из алмаза с руки, как грянул взрыв. Синдбаду, Марджане, Алибабе и Алладину осталось лишь смотреть на потеки воды и лавы на выгнутом кристальном щите около 2,5 метров в диаметре… мне же осталось только стряхнуть потеки, преобразовать щит вновь в алмаз и выловить из воды виновника… новорожденный оказался Молдраффлом. Красноватого цвета, еще даже наростов на месте рогов нет, как и зубов, тем не менее малявка отлично щипалась. И она тут же стала центром внимания людей. Ну, их можно понять – только родившаяся новая жизнь всегда завораживает… а вот и один из родителей этой мелочи. Обеспокоенный папаша искал исчезнувшее яйцо, пока мать выхаживала оставшийся выводок. Увидев, что исчезнувшее чадо благополучно появилось на свет и в безопасности, Огненная Скала попросил принесли малыша в их гнездо. Хм, может стоит показать людям ясли? Хотя бы больше туда не сунутся.

Кровь Земли очень благодарила меня за «спасение» малыша (хотя спасал-то я других – дракончик вылупился бы в любом случае). Они отошли перекусить (в эти пару минут и наведался один любознательный непоседа и цапнул показать друзьям «необычный камешек»), а когда вернулись – яйца начали вылупляться. По счастью, они успели всех своих будущих детей перекинуть в прудик. Но когда они уже кормили потомство, оказалось, что одного не хватает. Сначала обеспокоенный Вулкан прочесал водоем сверху-донизу, потом путь от гнезда до пруда (2 метра!), близлежащие скалы и кусты. Магму, как и его, чуть не хватил удар. И тут недалеко раздался взрыв. С новой надеждой отец кинулся на звук, и я рад, что эта надежда оправдалась.

Потом мы прошлись по яслям. Людей за мной встречали без радости, но не рычали. Урок они выучили – к пустым гнездам не подходили, детенышей же гладили аккуратно и только если родитель не рычал. Поахали, как будущие родители изредка «поливали» яйца огнем. Я же наделал у дальних гнезд несколько мелких озерец – глубиной около 2-х метров при диаметре чуть больше метра. Этого должно хватить чтобы дракончики сами благополучно вылупились и выплыли, а свидетели не пострадали. Мне также пришлось отвечать на вопросы маги о принципах действий моих заклинаний. Я честно попытался ответить на его вопросы, но там было так много нюансов и видов используемых мной заклинаний, что я просто создал из ветки книгу и расписал ее выученными мной заклинаниями и формулами. Алладин сразу же нашел себе занятие (но, когда проштудировал ее, оказалось, что он не располагает знаниями и опытам, чтобы сотворить хоть что-нибудь по этой методике, а книгу взял на сувенир). Я сильно удивлюсь если у него хоть что-нибудь получится – одним преобразованием и удержанием молекулярных изменений я учился не один десяток лет, да и знания тут нужны из разных областей…

Мы разминулись у яблоневой рощи (хотя это громко сказано – моя персона ушла вперед всего метров на двадцать) – я ушел ниже к молодняку, гости – перекусить фруктами. Меня тут же обступили детеныши с требованием поиграть. Вот это действие я люблю, нужно только подготовиться. Ребята мигом, по моей просьбе, набрали всякого мусора, и из этих веток и травинок я делал довольно-таки тяжелый и крупный мяч. Очень плотный, чуть больше баскетбольного и не совсем прыгучий шар светло-коричневого цвета. Когда я покрывал заклинаниями «укрепления», «скольжения» и «прыгучести» этот мячик, дети привели Марджану, Алладина, Алибабу, Коху и Когьеку (Хакуэй была с Коэном, а к нему подойти детишки не решились) как партнеров для игр, и сейчас вовсю звали Облачко и Зайчик.

\- Э, Буран, а что хотят от нас эти… дракончики? – немного неуверенно спросил Алибаба, пытаясь увернуться от постоянно подпрыгивающих и переминающихся «крошек» с них ростом (в среднем).

\- Дети решили пригласить вас поиграть с ними. Ничего опасного – всего лишь игра в мяч. – я закончил доделывать игрушку и кинул ее ребятне. Люди быстро поняли суть игры – просто кидать мяч, желательно подальше. Больше никаких правил.

Мы больше часа веселились и дурачились, перекидываясь тяжелым прыгучим шаром. Из-за заклинания «скольжения» его невозможно было удержать в руках, только пинать и толкать. А из-за «прыгучести» траекторию падения и скольжения было невозможно рассчитать. Потом все просто выдохлись. И детеныши ушли к родителям, не забыв, впрочем, прихватить мяч. Интересно, этот шар продержится неделю или всего пару дней?

Мы же пошли на кухню, прихватив остальных гостей. Легкий перекус из чая и фруктов с орехами в меду. Еще одно удивление для гостей – Ночные Фурии очень любят мед. Огнедышащие плотоядные ящеры едят медовые сладости и им это нравится (разве что чай не пьют). По логике – сплошная фантастика. И сплошной шок. ОоО. Чтобы этот шок смягчить, я выудил из ледника корзинку с пирожками и, моментально разогрев их в руках, положил на стол. Чаепитие плавно перетекло в полноценное принятие пищи.

Потом задавали вопросы по моей биографии. Точнее попытались. Не люблю я эти допросы. Именно допросы. Да и зачем им знать все? Все равно завтра мы разлетимся и вряд ли увидимся еще. Все что я дал им знать, это то что я – путешественник-ученый, исследую все новое и учусь всему что могу усвоить: новые места, магию, изобретения, способы выжить в разных условиях природы и прочее… и что я гораздо старше чем выгляжу. Точную цифру не назвал – сам не помню.

\- Могу я добавить еще один вопрос на который ты вряд ли ответишь? В разговоре со мной ты упомянул «Весы». Что это такое? – а ведь Синдбад скорее всего и сам понял, что это, но ему, похоже, нужно подтверждение.

\- «Весы» - это… равновесие, - и как мне это объяснить? – Противодействие. Противостояние…

Я подошел к кухонным весам – двум маленьким корзинкам, подвешенным на противоположные концы дощечки, и взял из другой корзины два одинаковых яблока. Я почувствовал себя академиком на утреннике младшей группы детского сада, который пытается объяснить, что Земля круглая и почему тогда мы не падаем с нее.

\- В принципе, «Мироздания» базируется на таком простом принципе, как равновесие. Многие народы это замечали. Например, «Инь» и «Янь», - при этих словах люди переглянулись.

\- То есть, «Добро» и «Зло»? - кто бы сомневался, принц Комей?

\- Пф! Эти понятие не более чем точка зрения для каждого отдельного индивида. Я говорю о противостоянии. В одном из учений есть довольно точная формулировка: «Каждое действие вызывает противодействие такой же силы». Это наш род и называет «Весами». – с этими словами я положил по яблоку в каждую корзинку. Весы немного пошатало, но скоро они нашли равновесие. - Например, ваши стремления по объединению мира – чем больше вы будете прикладывать к этому силы, тем сильнее будет сопротивление к этому… если же попытаться быстро нарастить «вес» на одной стороне, например, привлечь к вашей битве драконов, - я сказал это самым угрожающим, но не вызывающем тоном – то произойдет «обрушение». По-другому – «Конец Света», Судный День, Армагеддон и прочее… - я опустил руку на одну чашу и опустил вниз. Результат был таким как я говорил – весы, крутанувшись, сорвались. И огрели меня по руке второй чашей.

Все задумались… наконец, император Коэн задал свой вопрос:

\- И как нам тогда с тобой и драконами вести себя?

\- А ты представь, что плаваешь среди сытых акул – пока крови нет, все в порядке.

Отлично. Кажется, поняли. Вопросов больше не возникало.

После полдника (или все-таки ужина?) мы катались на драконах, как на санках, с гор. У самых гордых «Их Величеств» не было и шанса этого избежать – за них все решили драконы. Что я и перевел, с огромнейшим удовлетворением наблюдая за изменением эмоционального фона. Ну да, царственные особы, а тут вдруг такое плебейское и детское развлечение, как катание с горки. То, что вместо дощечек – драконы, всего лишь незначительная деталь.

Убедившись, что все драконьи наездники слезли и ушли в пещеры, мы с братцем решили, что можем посвятить себя нашему любимому занятию – полету.

Облачный След вылетел из-под купола и начал пикирование к воде. У самой поверхности он резко полетел вперед, оставляя инверсионный след на поверхности воды. Вот морские драконы возвращаются в гнездо – мы, не тормозя, залетели под плавник вынырнувшего Зова Океана, спиралью ввернулись под крыло ныряющего Громобоя и полетели в облака почти отвесно. Спирали, бочки, петли и прочие фигуры высшего пилотажа на бешеной скорости над облаками! Никаких правил! Никаких условий! Нет страха и гнева! Память выдувает ветром! Да даже ветра нет! Только леденяще-обжигающее, радостное чувство, веселыми пузырьками заполняющее всего меня – чувство свободы! Облачко весело взревел в тон моим чувствам и взял еще выше – в верхние слои атмосферы. Холода не боялись ни он ни я, а не дышать с таким темпом мы можем около часа с лишним…

Я только собрался спрыгнуть с «братца» и полетать с ним наперегонки, как почувствовал, что кто-то сжал мои плечи. Обернувшись, я увидел вцепившуюся в меня посиневшую Марджану… во имя Пантеона Девяти Миров! Она все время была позади меня?! Уловив перемену моего настроения, Облачко изогнул шею и его настроение тоже «сдуло». И секундой спустя камнем (булыжником в полтонны весом) спикировал вниз. Как мы ее не почувствовали? Так не терпелось полетать? Так достали люди, что бессознательно проигнорировали человечку? С этими мыслями я начал повышать температуру своего тела, чтобы согреть эту девчонку.

Приземлялись жестко – Облачный След едва не порвал перепонки на крыльях. Дождавшись пока мы слезем (скорее скатимся), он начал окружать нас огненным кругом. Я же накрыл эту дуру своими крыльями, продолжая держать высокую температуру своего тела. Кажется, оттаяла и гипотермии нет… но так меня напугать!

\- Дура! Ты чем думала! Ты же могла умереть! – я начал так бушевать, что Марджана отшатнулась, смотря на меня со страхом, точнее, на определенную часть меня – Ты чего?

-Твои глаза! И… у тебя крылья? – полузадушено выдавила несостоявшаяся жертва гнева.

Я оглядел себя. Ну, расправил от волнения крылья полностью… размах всего лишь около 4 метров, ничего впечатляющего. У того же Облачко больше где-то на метр. А я даже не обратился полностью. А что там с моими глазами? Вспомнил… из-за сильных эмоций зрачок покрывается тонким пламенным ободком… это вместе с черной радужкой, конечно, может впечатлить, но не сильно.

Потом поймал ее ошеломленный взгляд и падающую челюсть, когда втягивал крылья в спину и плечи. Девчонкам не угодишь: есть крылья – плохо, нет крыльев – тоже плохо…, и она зачем-то сказала, что никому ничего не скажет. К чему это? Я лишь пожал плечами и начал лечить Облачко, чтобы завтра у него не отвалились его крылья.

Вернувшись в Гнездо, я отдал Вихру обещанных утром 2-х больших кальмаров. Проверил всех раненных драконов, некоторым повторил процедуры (и исполнял с ними акробатические упражнения), завтрашних летунов, и, наконец, гостей. Они уже укладывались спать, и даже нашли свои новые спальни вполне комфортными, хоть и необычными. Теперь можно и мне передохнуть…

Я решил не ночевать сегодня в своей пещере, а поспать на свежем воздухе. Мое самое любимое место в такие моменты – одно из деревьев на обрыве, нависающем над озером. Устраиваясь на ветке поудобнее, я прокрутил в голове сегодняшние события, и с тоской подумал, что, может, все прошло не так уж и плохо, но лучше бы я весь день продолжал лечить драконов…

 **Второй день.**

Мне снилась моя семья. Братец Гром и сестренка Молния, мы разошлись каждый на свои тренировки и не виделись уже лет 15; наш крестный и названный брат мамы Белый Демон и, конечно же, наши родители – Алый Волк и Снежная Пантера. Во сне мы сидим вечером в гостиной с банками мороженого и смотрим фильмы. Как же я по ним соскучился! Но тренировки еще не окончены! Сейчас возвращаться еще рано. Но потом мы все обязательно вновь соберемся на выходной киномарафон. Взрослые сидят на диване, и мама обязательно посередине – она миротворец и преграда для папы и дяди, а мы, младшие, внизу на подушках. На столе – куча мороженого и бутылок с напитками и сиропами, рядом с телевизором – стопочка дисков на сегодня, а в дверь звонит курьер с пиццей и кофе…

Сон прервался резко – какая-то зараза швырнула в меня камень! Не попали – усиленные чувства и быстрая реакция, но я проснулся. А насмешливое рычание Зайчика выдало в ней виновницу. Оказывается, наши гости встали раньше (а, по-моему, просто не могли заснуть – нервы шалили) и потеряли меня. Я на это только фыркнул. Звук вышел кошачьим. Затем я, как тот же кот, выгнулся, разминая мышцы и кости. И спрыгнул вниз. Оттолкнувшись от пары камней и «стены» обрыва, я быстро и почти без всплеска нырнул в озеро.

Ах! Хорошо-то как! Ледяная вода, почти минусовой температуры, вокруг и обжигающий жар изнутри! На таком контрасте я моментально взбодрился, и начал нарезать круги по заливу под водой. Мое блаженство было прервано через 15 минут громким бульканьем в метрах 20 от меня… Принцесса Когьеку в полном облачении джинна… быстро оглядевшись, и найдя меня, она подплыла ко мне и попыталась вытащить! Озеро в этот день было как никогда близко к своему превращению в скороварку! От этого меня остановило только полное искреннего беспокойства лицо Восьмой Принцессы. Вместо кастования сильной огненной магии я поплыл к поверхности. Выплыл там, где и планировал – невысокий отвесный берег. Вцепиться в край скалы, подтянуться и полностью выбраться – дело 10 секунд. А вот разобраться, что побудило принцессу искупаться со мной, вряд ли будет быстрым.

…они решили, что я утонул… пожалуй самое нелепое объяснение из возможных… мой прыжок в воду они приняли за простое падение, а то что я не вынырнул за… диагноз ясен. И самое паршивое – я их отчасти понимаю. Поэтому просто стоял и ничего не делал. НИ-ЧЕ-ГО. Хотя часть меня кипела и требовала разборок, с членовредительством. Но я просто не представлял, КАК мне ОБЪЯСНИТЬ – если существо, а на их взгляд – почти РЕБЕНОК – провел с ТАКИМИ существами и в ТАКИХ условиях НЕСКОЛЬКО ЛЕТ, не может просто так взять и УТОНУТЬ в собственном ДОМЕ. Особенно в озере, где обитают его ДРУЗЬЯ…

Я просто повел их завтракать. Заодно собрать припасы в дорогу – можно здорово сократить путь, проникая сквозь ткани пространства, но даже так путь только в один Бальбад займет больше суток. Нужно приготовить еды и воды каждому всаднику. И пару рыбин дракону, просто на всякий случай.

Принятие пищи прошло в напряженной атмосфере. Ну да, они же там в состоянии войны, и здесь, в пещере, собрались двое из трех (или четырех?) лидеров противоположных сторон. Но меня это никаким боком не касается. Я собрал восемь сумок припасов. В каждой по паре вяленых рыб – для драконов, несколько полосок вяленого мяса, немного сухарей, пара яблок, горсть орехов и бурдюк с водой. Все это я прицеплял к седлам уже позавтракавших и собравшихся драконов. Люди тоже начали подходить, но я старался их игнорировать. Пока они рассаживались, я расправил подвернутые рукава своей кофты – сегодня было довольно ветрено.

Последнее перед отлетом – я проверял страховку. Молча. Что усиливало нервозность людей. Последней было оборудования Зайчика. Когда я закреплял ремни на ее седле и на поясах мальчишек, Алладин попытался напоследок заговорить со мной.

\- Извини, что так вышло утром. Ты злишься? Но мы и вправду за тебя испугались. И еще могу спросить? Я видел, как на тебя реагировала Рух. Ты тоже маги?

\- Нет. Не злюсь. Я просто отвык от общества людей - я живу здесь, среди драконов, почти 13 лет. И мне не нравится большинство людей – слишком много правил, и большинство для удобства избранной группы, много условий и абсурдных суждений, а также невозможность договориться. Людям часто кажется, что получив одно и избавившись от другого – добьются цели и будут счастливы. Драконы же просто живут и не мешают жить другим. И я не маги. Я просто научился восполнять свою энергию из окружающего пространства.

Все. Все приготовления завершены – седла со страховками закреплены, сумки у седел. Можно лететь. Что и сделали – восемь драконов, девять человек и один Безымянный-студент отправились в полет.

Как всегда, полет «сдул» мое скверное настроение. Летели на небольшой высоте (над кучевыми облаками) и быстро. К тому же драконы не летели строем как перелетные птицы, и изредка отвешивали фигуры пилотажа. Или еще как-нибудь развлекались. Например, сейчас мы летели наперегонки (лидировал Облачко, потом Зайчик – щадила крыло, и третьим был Вихрь), финиш – разлом, откуда мы и создадим пространственное искривление. Попросту – выход в их мир.

У драконов свой собственный способ путешествия между мирами. Обычно они просто «проскальзывают» в ткань подпространства или следующего мира, как игла в ткань или гарпун в воду. Но сейчас, с пассажирами на спинах (я - не в счет, у меня есть свой способ) они использовали другой, более «варварский» и зрелищный: выпустили заряженные магией огненные залпы в одну точку, причем рассчитав время так, чтобы они столкнулись. Фейерверк был пугающим, а потому очень красивым. И никто из людей не заметил, что в точке столкновения воздух «искривился». В это искривление мы и влетели. Сам переход отметился ощущением вляпывания во что-то, напоминающего по ощущениям ледяную паутину.

Все, мы в мире Соломона. Теперь осталось людей закинуть к своим и все, обратно в Гнездо. Где-то через час мы разделились: Синдбад на Вихре улетел левее, к тому же он попросил доставить его на корабль. Алибаба и Алладин на Зайчике взяли правее – им нужно было на другой конец континента, но попросили доставить их только до пустыни. Самая большая группа – королевская семья Империи Ко, полетела дальше, в Бальбад. Напоследок Коэн наградил меня взглядом, полным сожаления (по драконам) и твердого обещания (отпустит их тотчас же). Мне же с Облачком предстояло немного более сложная часть – найти корабль по пути в Бальбад.

Мы летели еще около часа, когда я почувствовал запах. Тот самый запах темной магии, который был на людях вчера. Только теперь он был осязаем и перемешивался с другими – темный маг и его друг (или товарищ) летели в эту сторону! А позади нас еще не затянулась «дыра»! Значит, нужно встретить новых гостей.

\- Передавай привет Юнану, - с этими словами я спрыгнул с Облачка (перед этим передав ему причины своего дезертирства). Марджана успела только на меня посмотреть и покрепче вцепиться в ремни на седле – Облачко с рыком «До встречи в Гнезде!» увеличил скорость.

Внизу показался риф. Приземлился я на свое копье, вогнав его в скалу. Стоя на древке, воткнутому в камень почти на 30 градусов относительно вершины, я ждал новых «гостей». Из данных Потока я догадывался о личностях этих самых гостей – новоявленный Император Хакурю и его маги Джудал.

Они увидели меня раньше. Потому что я на них не смотрел – закрыв глаза, я собирал данные о них другими чувствами. Хм, не самые опасные противники – яростные, импульсивные, много магических запасов, довольно умелые (для людей), уверенные в собственной правоте и силе… зато услышал я их задолго до того, как они меня увидели: один распекал другого за невозможность найти определенных людей, перенесенных его же заклинанием. Ответом было почти шипение, что заклинание новое и ни разу до того момента не опробованное. В общем, меня заметили только тогда, когда между нами оказалось расстояние около десятка метров.

\- Ищешь своих семью и друзей? Не так ли, Четвертый Принц, нет, Император Рен Хакурю? Зря стараешься – там, куда вы их отправили никого не найдете.

\- Мои друзья их уже доставили по домам.

Не поверили. И на меня бросились в атаку. Они самоубийцы?

Я не создавал себе оружие – незачем было. Атаки Принца для меня были предсказуемыми, поэтому я просто уворачивался или перехватывал руками (не сходя со своего копья), потом просто бил по ближайшей части тела. Сильно, но не смертельно. Барьер маги я просто процарапывал когтями и тоже рукоприкладствовал, а уж допрыгнуть до него было легко (нечего переоценивать свою защиту). Против же магических атак я ставил свои блоки.

Все, вулкан моей ярости проснулся, и теперь нужно срочно выпустить пар, иначе начнется извержение, и будет здесь тогда картина «Последний день Помпей». А нет лучшего средства для снятия стресса чем мордобой.

Я обратился. Полностью. И дал им пару секунд чтобы оценить степень своей глупости.

Джудал попытался напасть сзади. Дурак. Хвост у меня не только для управляемого полета. Удар вскользь хвостовым оперением – и в полет отправился маги.

Еще лед? Против меня? Попробуй тогда это – Техника Ледяных Демонов Абсолютный Ноль!

Я смотрел на распластанных по льдинам бывшего Четвертого Принца и Имперского Маги. Как было бы легко их вморозить в лед и запихать поглубже в океан! Но «Весы» …

-Вот почему ни один человек не воспринимает предупреждения серьезно, пока не устроишь кровавую бойню и не развесишь чужие внутренности, как праздничные украшения?! Сражаться я не собирался - пока я лишь защищался! И еще раз повторяю – все те люди, которых вы отправили в эту часть мира, уже находятся на своих территориях. И вам пора тоже на **свою** территорию. Убирайтесь пока целы!

Я с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдал, как Темный маги Джудал и Император Хакурю исчезают за горизонтом, летя по зигзагообразной траектории. Как только они скрылись за линией, я развернулся, и, не торопясь, полетел в Гнездо. Времени у меня предостаточно, можно чего-нибудь наловить и любоваться видами. Например, звездным небом. А там…

А на небе искрил метеоритный дождь, такой яркий и частый, будто снегопад… такое же небо было и в тот день, когда я прибыл в Гнездо. В честь этого дождя Ледяной Король и дал мне имя – Снежный Звездопад. Но мое настоящее имя – Звездный Феникс Кайран, второй сын Алого Волка и Снежной Пантеры.

Многие мифы и легенды приписывают драконам владение магией и магические свойства, например, аннигиляция направленной на них магии или переходы между мирами.

Если кто не может сориентироваться о виде дракона, посмотрите вики http:/ru.httyd.wikia.com. Только учтите – драконы в этом фике – не милашки-лупоглазики, а могучие, огнедышащие и умные монстры.

 **Драконы:**

Ледяной Король. Левиафан (Смутьян). Самец. Альфа.

Солнечный След – Зайчик. Ночная Фурия. Самка. Несет Алладина и Алибабу.

Облачный След – Облачко. Ночная Фурия. Самец. Несет Бурана и Марджану.

Огненный Торнадо – Вихрь. Шторморез. Самец. Бета. Несет Синдбада.

Пламенный Цвет – Фейерверк. Ужасное Чудовище. Самец. Несет Коэна.

Морской Аквамарин - Голубка. Злобный Змеевик. Самка. Несет Хакуэй.

Пламенный Камень – Рубин. Злобный Змеевик. Самка. Несет Когьеку.

Золото Вулкана – Масло. Лезвогнев. Самец.

Танец Огней – Светлячок. Страхолет. Самец. Несет Коху.

Небесный Всполох – Молния. Скрилл (Кривет). Самка. Несет Комея.

Огненная Скала – Вулкан. Молдраффл. Самец.

Кровь Земли – Магма. Молдраффл. Самка.

 **Ученик драконов:**

Снежный Звездопад – Буран. _Звездный Феникс Кайран_. Самец. Возраст около 18 столетий. Изначально человек, в 15 лет организм полностью перестроился, и он стал Безымянным – одним из расы стражников Мироздания, чья задача – сохранять «Весы» в равновесии. Студент (иногда «Ученик») – еще не исполнилось Второе Совершеннолетие, когда признают взрослым, но справивший Первое Совершеннолетие (после этого бывшие дети путешествуют по различным измерения, набираясь опыта и сил). Был во вселенной Альма-Торран вместе с семьей во времена завершения Сопротивления. Видел Соломона и Саву, знаком с Юралтуго. Во вселенной Маги живет около 20 лет, обучается различным видам магии, и не только ей. Знаком с Юнаном. Переживает пубертатный период.

23


End file.
